


Trick or Treat

by Jettara1



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of listening to North and Bunny argue over who had the best holiday Jack decides to show everyone his personal favorite and end the fighting once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

Trick or Treat

A bundle of green energy bounced through Santoff Claussen followed closely by a smaller figure who zipped this way and that to keep up with the youthful spirit. Baby Tooth gave a sigh and little smile when Jack Frost finally slowed down and practically danced into the Globe Room with a spring in his step and a huge giddy smile on his face. The worn green tunic and trousers had a mix of green and yellow leaves stitched into the fabric making his look more like a fall spirit than a winter one but then again fall was also Jack’s season so maybe it wasn’t so odd but it wasn’t a look that suited Jack Frost, even though he was rather adorable. He skipped along the banister, tapping his staff along the polished wood while swinging a pre-tend short sword – North had decided that if they were dressing up for Halloween it was better Jack didn’t have a real sword. Baby Tooth shook her head. Her Jack could be such a child at times. Imagine, this young boy had somehow convinced all the Guardians to dress up for a holiday that didn’t belong to any of them all to prove a point, and worse, they had all agreed, right down to Mama who had no time for such silliness.

“Come on, B.T., it’s not that bad,” Jack called with a laugh as he took a fencing stance which seemed a little off balance with the staff in his other hand. “You make a pretty Tinker Belle.”

She rolled her eyes. Yep, he had convinced her to wear a tiny green dress and would have had her wear a blonde wig if she hadn’t put her foot down – figuratively – at outright refused. The boy was a sweetheart but there were some things that she simply wouldn’t do, not even for him.

“As long as she doesn’t pierce you with her beak,” a dark silky voice said from the shadows.

Baby Tooth gave a squeak of surprise and zipped to Jack for protection. The young Guardian patted her head affectionately before glancing up shyly at the dark figure in the corner. “If you kept your shadows to yourself maybe she wouldn’t do such things.” He chewed his lower lip nervously for a moment before jumping off the banister and strolling toward the shadows. “So, did you do it?”

The shadows shifted, as if nervous by the youth’s closeness. There was silence for the longest time before Pitch answered. “Yes.”

“Can I see?”

The silence reigned for several long seconds before the Nightmare King took form and stepped away from the shadows. He looked slightly embarrassed and didn’t meet Jack’s eyes for a moment.

“Whoa…” Jack breathed, his face breaking into a wide beaming smile. “You look awesome! You make the best Dracula ever!”

Pitch looked up in surprise, thinking the boy was teasing but seeing that bright smile and Jack’s genuine happiness he let himself smile as well. “Really?”

“Oh yeah, you’re bound to scare the crap out of people.”

That made Pitch smile even more. Scaring people was the best part of his job and if this costume helped than it wasn’t so bad to dress up.

“Dracula? Seriously, mate? Isn’t that a little cliché?” Bunny grumbled as he hopped into the room wearing a yellow and blue costume that pinned his ear back under a hood and mask. “I mean out of all of us he is the only who can pull off that look.”

“Oh and Wolverine doesn’t suit you?” Pitch asked with a teasing grin. “An animal playing an animal?”

“Wolverine’s played by an Australian actor,” Jack pointed out as he stepped between the two before they could start another bickering session. “And since Bunny likes the Aussies so much I thought it would be cool.”

Bunny rolled his eyes. “Aye, mate but Jackman’s playing a Canadian not an Aussie.”

“So?” Jack asked with pleading eyes. “Can you say bub instead of mate tonight?”

The Pooka gave a mournful sigh. “You’re trying my patience, Jackie.”

“Please? Pretty please?”

“Oy,” Bunny sighed as he ran a paw over his face.

Pitch leaned against the banister. “Might I remind you the Wolverine Hugh Jackman played had a primarily black with yellow highlights costume not the cartoon’s yellow and blue one? Of course the blue underpants over yellow spandex do look fetching on you, Bunnymund.”

“Rack off,” the Pooka sneered. He glanced at Jack then added, “Bub.”

Jack laughed in glee. “This is going to be so cool!”

Sandy floated in wearing a golden top hat and monocle but otherwise looked not different than usual. He gave Jack a bright smile which quickly fell when he saw the disappointed in his young friend’s eyes.

“Sandy!” Jack whined in disappointment. “You were supposed to be a superhero not some Victorian dude!”

The little Dreamweaver frowned and looked thoughtful for a moment, raking his mind for a superhero he could become then he lifted a finger and manipulated the sand until he looked light a golden version of Batman with a star sign rather than a bat. He did a ta-da posture and waited for Jack’s approval. 

The frost child bounced up and down. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!” He gave Sandy a quick hug and thank you for changing for him.

 

Now all they had to wait for was North and Tooth, the later showing up with a rather perplex look on her face as she tugged at her gown and bonnet. “Um…I don’t get it. Who am I again?” she asked as she fluttered up to Jack.

“Bo-Peep,” he told her as he adjusted the bonnet so that it framed her face. He gestured to Dingle the elf who was dressed up like a sheep. “And he’s your lamb.”

She gave him confused wide eyes but nodded nonetheless. “Okay.”

“Great! Where’s North? He had the easiest costume. What’s taking him so long?”

Everyone looked around, uncertain what was taking their leader so long. Worried, Jack skipped off to North’s chambers to check on him. What he found nearly had him rolling in laughter. North was standing in front of a full size mirror scrutinizing his costume and looking utterly uncomfortable. Jack leaned just inside the door and smiled at his father figure. “Is the helmet too small?” he asked in his most innocent voice.

North jumped and spun around looking every bit the Viking Chieftain he was meant to be, right down to the multiple braids in his long beard and hair. “Ah, Jack. No, the helmet is just fine but I’m not sure if I’m to treat the skirt as a kilt or put on undergarments.”

Jack nearly chocked at that. He hit his chest and fought not to laugh. “Under garments, I’d definitely go with undergarments. You could add pants if you want.” He turned his head as North made some much needed adjustments to the wardrobe.

“Ah, much better,” North announced as he tugged on the wide belt around his waist. “How do I look?”

“Great!” Jack chirped as he led the older Guardian up to the Globe Room.

“This sounds like much fun, Jack but are you sure it is wise for us to go to Burgess for this?” North asked as he placed an arm around the youth’s shoulders. “We’ll be spotted by the children immediately.”

Jack shrugged. “Most will be too busy trick or treating to notice us and if they do just give them some candy. They’ll be happy.”

North was sure and neither were any of the other Guardians. Bunny kept grumbling that doing “this whole Halloween thing” was a mistake while Tooth was fussing over the idea of the children getting cavities from all the candy. Jack just rolled his eyes and opened a portal to his home town. Any other complaints were quickly drowned out by the sound of laughing children running from house to house calling out “trick or treat”. North was quickly stumbling as kids ran around him, some yelling out “nice costume” while others just too him for another grown up on his way to a costume party. A few did stop and tug on his large hand to ask for candy and he and Bunny didn’t think twice before handing out goodies.

Jack handed his crook staff to Tooth with a grin. “You can’t be Bo-Peep with a crook,” he said but there was that nervousness that came in a quiver to his voice whenever he gave up his staff, as if fearful he might not get it back but he let it go and stepped away.

Bunny wrapped a reassuring arm around the smaller Guardian. “Alright, Peter Pan, where to?”

Jack just shrugged and leaned into him. “I don’t know. I just like to watch them.”

“You’ve never tried trick or treating?” Tooth asked in a motherly voice, as if saddened by the child not being able to participate in something he obviously loved.

Jack gave a snort. “Dead kid here, it’s not as if anyone can see me to give me candy.”

Bunny glanced to Tooth who glanced at Sandy who glanced to North who looked to Pitch. The shade rolled her eyes but nodded, not needing to be told what was running through the Guardians minds. He managed to slip away from the others and back to Santoff Claussen to relay a message to Phil. The yeti grumbled, not liking Pitch at all but knew that only North would ever make such a request of him so hurried about gathering the other yetis and elves to relay their employers request. They hurried about to get everything done before the Guardians returned.

When Pitch returned he decided to have some of his own fun but popping out of the shadows at random times not only scaring the kids who wanted so much to be scared that night but also the Guardians, namely Bunny and Tooth. Tooth caught on faster than Bunny, her eyes scanning the shadows and darkness every time Pitch would “disappear” and catch a shimmer of a darkness darker than the surrounding shadows a split second before Pitch would pop out. Bunny on the other hand, more interested in the children running around, would jump each time and swear an oath while Jack would double over laughing and North would try to grab Pitch and make him stop. It was probably the happiest anyone had ever seen the Nightmare King, it was obviously the most fun he had ever had with the Guardians and by the time North got him to stop he was laughing nearly as hard as Jack and out of breath.

“Alright, alright, we don’t want the Easter Bunny laying any eggs,” he snickered as he fought to catch his breath.

“Why I ought’a…” Bunny grumbled as he glared at the Nightmare King. “That wasn’t funny.”

“No,” Jack agreed as he shook his head and wiped away a tear. “That was hilarious! Do it again! He screams like Sophie!”

Bunny glared at him. “You’re so in for it, Tinker Belle.”

“She’s Tink, I’m Pan,” Jack corrected.

“Uh huh, you look like a fairy.”

“Yeah and you’re still a kangaroo.”

The bickering went on for a few seconds more before Sandy pulled on North’s sleeve and pointed upward. There the Aurora Borealis shorn brightly overhead and filled the night sky. The children who were retiring to their homes looked up and stared in wonder.

North placed his large hands on both Bunny’s and Jack’s shoulders. “We’ll have to continue this later, gentlemen. Let’s head back to the pole and see what the emergency is, dah?”

“Yeah,” Jack said, taking his staff back and giving Pitch a questioning look. If Pitch was with them then who was causing trouble?

North opened this portal and the older Guardians trudged through first. Jack hung back and watched the last of the kids go inside. He really would have liked to join them as they went house to house but he had learned long ago that it was impossible. The last time he had tried turned into a disaster and he didn’t want to do so again. Sighing he turned away and followed the others home. He would have to get change before dealing with whatever issue had come up. Hell they all would. So much for a showing the gang a fun night…well at least Pitch had fun.

He was feeling rather depressed when he walked through the portal into Santoff Claussen but when he opened his eyes he had to stop and blink several times. “Wha…” His eyes widened as he looked around at the Halloween decorations that replaced the usual Christmas ones. Paper bats and orange lights. Black and orange streamers hung everywhere and on a table was Halloween treats and more decorations. It wasn’t a lot, everything seemed hastily made but it was still very Halloweenish and Jack grew excited.

“Happy Halloween…bub,” Bunny said as he tousled Jack’s hair. 

Jack looked up at him, his eyes impossibly wide. “You did this?”

“Nah, mate, this is all North’s doing but I sent up a few ghoulish eggs just for you,” Bunny responded with a tiny grin.

Jack was beaming. He gave the Pooka a playful punch to the shoulder. “I knew you liked me.”

The Pooka only shook his head and laughed while Jack bounded off to thank North. 

North swept Jack up into a hug. “It’s all for you, lad. I’m sorry you couldn’t go trick or treating like the other children but I hope this makes up for some of it.”

Jack hugged him tightly feeling happier than he could ever remember. This was almost as good as Christmas and Easter combined. “Thank you, thank you so much!” he babbled happily.

North leaned his head against Jack’s and kissed the boy’s temple. “It’s not Christmas but it’s not such a bad holiday. I can see why you like it.”

Jack smiled widely. This was the best Halloween ever. It got even better when North gave him a bag and told him to knock on each and every door in Santoff Claussen. For the first time ever Jack got to trick or treat as every door revealed a yeti or elf waiting for him with goodies. He nearly sobbed in job and hugged each one, especially Phil for going through all the trouble. Never before did he feel so loved or more like he had a family than he did in that moment by having such wonderful people who would do this for him. It was definitely a Halloween he would never ever forget.


End file.
